Orange Wolf
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: New version of "Little Lavender & Orange Wolf." Storms, forests, and wolves. This wolf wants nothing more than take his mate back with him, and he wasn't as friendly as he was. He wants her only, and no one to intrude, not even his former allies who still see him as a friend. He'll make sure that she's his only, and that no one will touch her because if they do, they'll regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**Kirby's back...Kirby's back...Kirby's back...Kirby's back, back, back, back...! /smacked for SHINee uses. However, it is true, I am back, I am a kpop fan if you just realized, and um, yeah. I think I've improved since the last time I updated a Bubble Guppies story so here I return with a newer updated version of the former "Little Lavender and Orange Wolf." Telling you now, there is a likely chance there will be innuendos, moments, etc. So yeah. Enjoy! **

_Oona - Fire, Nonny - Wind, Gil - Water, Goby - Earth, Deema - Lightning, Molly - Spirit_

**Chapter 1**

It was really storming these past few days, which was very rare when the season is Summer. However, it was turning Autumn so it wasn't that confusing. However, it's been intimidating, since Oona could never leave her house without getting soaked or frightened. In addition to that, she's been getting strange dreams lately, as if they were foreshadowing or warning her.

_All she could remember was running through the darkened forest, due to the powerful rain. She was running from something...someone, but she couldn't remember who. All she knew was that she was getting chased, and her powers weren't strong enough for this being. It was as if she was being taunted to attack because if she tried to fight back with her element, it would only stay for a few seconds before quickly distinguishing in the liquids of the rainfall. _

_A snarl was heard behind her, it was the sound of a wolf. Why could it be chasing her? Why must it be such a dark day especially when she didn't think she'd have anything to do with this wolf. All she knew was that it continued to follow her, haunt her, be wherever she was, even if she didn't know it. _

_She had tripped over a stray root of a nearby tree, and realized that the area darkened even more. She couldn't see. If she kept running, she could escape, but there would be a likely chance of continuous tripping and scratches from branches and bushes. At least that way, she'd try to flee from this horrifying game. _

_"Why are you running from me? You never ran from me when I was_ **_him_****...**"

_Who is he talking about? She shook her head, shaking the thought away. Her main priority at the moment was to escape, maybe that way, she can find someone to help her, and that someone will assist her with who she's dealing with. _

**The Next Day...**

"Hey, Molls. Have you seen Oona lately?" Deema asked, walking to her best friend's locker as she looked around. Molly shook her head, putting back the books she didn't need for the next class.

"I haven't seen her, and she's not normally gone at times like this," Molly replied, wondering of the innocent girl's whereabouts. It was almost time for the rest of the school time. They would meet up with Mr. Grouper to better enhance the powers they bear and then would learn to put it to good use. "If she wasn't feeling well, she would tell us. I'd at least check on her and find out the problem."

Deema sighed. "You're right. I guess we'll have to stop by later." Molly agreed to that as she walked with the blonde to their next class together.

Things seemed to go by normally. Deema and Molly had 5th period together, however, they had the last class period with the rest of their group. However, only Deema, Molly, and Goby seem to be present.

"Guys, this is strange. Did any of the three tell you guys if they were going to school today?" Molly asked to the group as she stared outside into the light showers that would later become pouring rain. Deema proceeded to check her phone, only to see no new updates from her friends. She sighed and scrolled away, checking a different app boredly.

"No update, no nothing."

"I tried texting and calling each one of them, only to get no repli-" Goby was interrupted by a sudden chime on his phone. The two girls looked over at him where he read the message before smiling at the mail. "It's from Gil!"

Everyone began to feel relieved and brightened as they heard this news. Molly walked over to him as Deema looked over his shoulder to read the message.

"_Yeah im fine lol. sorry to have worried you guys or even bothered to text or anything. i was about to go, really i was, but i found our dear friend lying nearby the entrance to the forest nearby and she looked kinda sick and injured so i decided to stay home. come by when you guys are free cuz this is weird! bye :D" _

"But why would Oona be in front of the forest? Even she knows that she shouldn't enter that unless she has an experienced ally with her. This is crazy, guys!" Deema said, beginning to think of the possibilities of why she was there. Molly nodded. "There's plenty of time to think about that, but for now, let's get going over to Gilly's, okay?"

They all agreed in unison and began to pack their things and go to Gil's home. It was already the end of the school period anyway, might as well leave.

...

The blue haired boy sighed. He didn't know that many things of how to take care of injuries, the most he could do was patch up the blood around her head and treat her wounds by dabbing a wet cloth. Molly would have to come by, and heal her better. It was weird though, these were unnatural wounds, no one would have done such a thing around these parts. However, he realized her clothes were wet. It couldn't have been from the light rain recently, because it would take a while to soak. Finding her there first thing in the morning however, he knew she probably was attacked some what during the stormy days and was left there.

"Who could've done this...what could've happened?" Gil said, putting the blanket over the sleeping girl. Who could've done this to his friend whom he treated as a little sister to? It couldn't have been...

No, he wouldn't have been that crazy to hurt her. He wouldn't, no matter what, besides, they were close, weren't they?

Gil looked out the window that faced the direction where he'd see his friends closing in. "For now, I hope they can help..."

Although, slightly deep into that same forest where the slight parts of Oona's blood remained, the bright glowing orbs stared at the group of friends that would only go closer to his beloved. The scent lingered around him, her aroma going into his senses. It only aroused his interests, lowered his patience to go after her. Afterall, she _is _his _mate_.

He wanted to jump at her, go after her, keep her with him so that no one would lay a finger on her, even if they happen to be her friends. They are his friends too, but not during this mode. He would eventually find a way to take her with him, without anyone to bother her.

He was about to get her too, even if he internally did not want to take her that way, until that water bearer came by the exact same moment, causing him to flee before even getting the chance to touch her. How could he anyway? That boy was strong with his element, even if he didn't seem to be able to have such strong abilities. Even if this wolf side of him could've killed him on the spot, it held him back.

"Why couldn't I get her right there? I'm faster than him..." He whispered to himself, then smiled sadly. "I guess I'm not strong enough yet."

His forest green eyes stared directly towards the little purple haired girl that had the wondrous scent of the lovely flower of Lavenders.

_**"I'll take you soon, my lovely**__**mate~"**_

_**To be**_ continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Molly smiled gently, she had already healed the wounds that had inflicted the poor purple haired girl but the huge cut upon her head still had to remain bandaged for a while. It's alright, Molly was still in the process of mastering her healing ability skill well, and once she does master it perfectly, she'll be able to heal almost any wound.

"She'll be fine, but she'll need to rest," Molly said, tying the long cloth around her head. The long cloth had wrapped around her head and appeared as if it were a forehead protector. "Most of her wounds are already erased, but the large gash on her head could only disappear and heal completely in about three days. It's best if she doesn't get inflicted on that area again, because who knows what'll happen?"

"If something were to touch her cut hard or something, there'd be a chance she'll trigger a memory from the attack, huh?" Goby suggested. "She might wake up right now and there'd be a high chance of her forgetting about what had happened."

"Yeah, but until then, we'll have to make sure she's fine, and where is Nonny?" Gil replied, frowning in disappointment. He knew of his quiet best friend's crush on Oona and it would be kind of weird for him to not be here right where she could need him alot at the moment...but that was not the reason of his disappointment. It was something else, he was about to say something about it, but quickly stopped himself with a different question in order to avoid the many questions that his friends would throw at him. Not only does he know of this possible cause, but so does Goby.

"I tried texting him, calling him, everything mentioning Oona but he isn't replying! It's as if he doesn't even have his phone at the moment!" Deema said, walking towards her friends with her phone in her hands. She seemed to be continuously clicking keys on the keyboard of her phone as if she was texting. She groaned and tossed her phone onto the couch where it plopped all over the cushions until it laid still onto the pillow. "It's useless, he won't reply. I'll have to speak to him once I walk home, I'll pass by his house and find out what's going on."

Molly nodded and looked over at her sleeping friend again. Oona seemed to be more in content than before when the trio had walked into the home, due to most of the injuries being treated thanks to Molly. The large gash was rather strange. It was as if she was attacked, targeted, but why would she be targeted? She shook her head. It had to be something or _someone _that happened to be into that dangerous forest nearby that decided to set their eyes upon the fire-bearing girl.

"Something had targeted Oona, and I don't think that something or someone is going to stop," Molly explained, brushing away Oona's bangs gently with her fingers as she spoke. "In her current condition, she would be safer if she were to stay with one of us, for if she were to return home, she wouldn't exactly be in the most perfect battling position right now." She looked over at Gil, who looked up at her with worried eyes in return. "Gilly, you're more experienced than all of us. You should take care of Oona for the time being, let her stay here."

"I won't argue with that," Goby commented. "I can trust Gil to take care of our friend, but how will we tell her parents about this?" Deema smiled and patted him playfully on the back. "Don't worry about it, her parents are on a business trip. She had to stay home alone for a couple of days, but now that Gil will take care of her, we've got nothing to worry about."

"That's right. Gil, you're also more stronger than us in a way. You're more than perfect to be the one to watch her and protect her while she's in this state, and if you need us for help anytime in case the enemy comes back, we'll be here." Molly said. Gil grinned at this, he would be able to take care of his 'little sister' and he'd see that Molly would notice him to be a well-fighter. He even realized how much Molly is very leader-like at this moment, it's very attracting to him.

"Don't worry, I won't fail you all." Gil promised.

* * *

Everyone had left, and it was already past night time. Gil had fallen asleep on the couch paralleled to the couch Oona laid upon. The room was only lit due to the ceiling light and two lamps in opposite corners. Other than that, most of the house was dark and asleep. Oona's eyelids slowly fluttered open as her vision tried to focus into the room. Her once happy and bright brown eyes were now duller and fearful, as if it were more cautious than before. She tried to remember what were the events that had happened to her that got her into this familiar room. However, when she tried to remember, her head would only ache. The only thing she remembered was these lusting green eyes that locked onto her and it only made her afraid. Realizing that she was afraid made her even more upset. She stared up at the ceiling as she recollected her old memories.

_It was an early morning, and the group of six had already discovered what power they had controlled. Oona had sat back in the corner of her room and stared at the small flame that lit from the palms of her hands. She wasn't as excited as her friends, she was more surprised with what power she had. _

_The power to control flame and heat. _

_That was very surprising for her, how she had become the one to possess fire. She had expected Deema to receive this power because she was more easily tempered, or even Gil because of his fiery spirit, but why her? She had no similarities with the element of fire. She was always sensitive and very hard to anger, but easy to sadden. She had not as much motivation her friends would have, so why would she have it? _

_Fire was an element of destruction as well. It is very powerful with attacking, yet Oona herself is very restrained when it comes to fighting. She had nothing alike with the flames she held. She always asked herself, "Were the Gods confusing me with someone else? How am I meant to have this power?" She even put herself down with this because she too did not understand why she was given this element. She had to keep reminding herself that she was chosen for this power, and she had to deal with it for the rest of her life._

Oona whimpered. She remembered parts of the event that happened earlier. She was getting attacked, targeted, and she could have fought back. Even the one who chased after her asked her why she didn't fight back. She didn't, because she was too frightened out of her mind to fight. She wanted to talk, really, but he only leaned onto her physically, as if no words were needed at that moment. She didn't want that for she didn't understand, and her only option was to run. So she did.

She lifted a hand and lit a small flame and whimpered at its sight. She was gifted with the ability of power and destruction, yet she could not use it for what it is meant to be used. '_Why didn't I fight back? Really, I could have fought back but something held me back from attacking that figure...' _

_"_Good morning, sleeping beauty," Gil joked. The sudden voice made Oona jump slightly and giggle when she realized it was him. "It took a while for you to wake, but really, couldn't you wake up when our friends were here?" He got up and walked over to her where she sat up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself to sleep longer then," She played along. "Isn't it late though? I should get going back to my home now, right?" She began to get up but Gil stopped her.

"Oona, it's time for a rare event - me being serious, so be serious with me or this isn't gonna work out as well as I'd think it would," Gil started. Oona only stared in shock before slowly nodding to listen to him. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Oona thought. All she remembered were flashes of the event. Running, storming, yearning green eyes that if she could make out the figure in that dark area she could have recognized this being. No, he didn't look the same with how he appeared that time. He happened to have a very different side when he had appeared like this... "Ow...all I remember is a slightly familiar person...going after me...green intimidating eyes, and he seemed to be..." _He had that smirk as he grinned those sharp fangs. _"A...wolf..."

"Wolf..." Gil repeated. It really couldn't have been...but it would have... "It's a Saturday tomorrow anyway. You'll stay with me until you're better...or at least _safe_. I'll take you to Molly tomorrow because I have to pay a friend a visit."

Oona nodded, and before she could respond, Gil had clapped his hands. "So you're hungry right? Let's go eat!"

* * *

He walked back and forth upon the cave. Unlike the usual caves that would seem endless and dark, this cave of his was very roomy and actually had furniture and such. The familiar person had his half form, his furry tail stuck and his furry wolf ears plopped out. He groaned before finally slamming his hands onto the desk, the body mirror on the wall next to it.

"I mentally created you so that you would help me be able to talk to her and confess and everything - not become some perverted, mate-yearning being!" He yelled, wanting so bad to punch at his reflection on the mirror, only knowing that won't do him any good, as it'll only harm himself even more.

"Calm down, I did help you - now she knows who I am!" With that response, he had thrown a pillow at the mirror who only seemed to have the image of the boy but a whole different personality.

"Not who you are who you are, but she knows my silhouette! We're just lucky it was really dark out when this happened so she didn't see me but..." He growled and gripped the mirror tightly as if he were trying to grab hold of the twin's neck and choke him. "You **injured** her! I never meant for you to actually go out of your way and-and attack her and everything!"

The twin yawned as if he were bored and looked around. "She wanted to talk, and I wanted to get straight to the point of her becoming my mate, so what? Now here's a quickie, you should give me a name. If I say yours, she'll find out our little secret right? Gimme a name."

The boy stared at him as if he were crazy. "Give you a name? Why should I give or even talk to anyone who dares to harm Oona?"

"Because one day, I'll go back to her and she'll find me. She wouldn't really recognize me right away, because literally everyone cannot unsee you without glasses. I go by without them and I see fine, so give me a name."

"Are you kidding me right now...? If I give you a name, will we go back to the topic?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

"Well, what about-"

"Orange! How about it?"

"O-Orange? I thought I was going to name you..."

"Yo, with our hair color, I'm going to be known as Orange either way. Thanks for trying, buddy."

"Alright so back to our topic-"

The reflection smirked and placed his hand onto the wall and leaned on it. "I'm still you, let me remind you once you have what you accomplish internally, I'll merge with you, and we'll become one. When that happens, I can either come out by your will or if I actually try to have control of your body." He flicked the boy's forehead through the mirror. "Remember, I'm here to help you, not attack her, but if our _needs _don't get succeeded, I'm going to have to take her by attack."

"You can't just mate with her, she has to actually like it and know it's you!"

"Trust me, I'm going to try to restrain myself, but if her lavender scent becomes too arousing to me, I won't be able to help it, so watch what you're telling me to do, because with what you want to do and how I am, I think I'm going to have to harm someone whether you like it or not." He finished. A silence took over the conversation, and Orange could only chuckle in accomplishment.

That's when the boy knew it. If his friends try to get in the way because of his idea to create this inner physical form of his, Orange would really go out and attack them just to get to Oona. He won't be able to stop him because Orange is somewhat stronger than him.

_"What have I done...?"_


End file.
